leagueofbigbombfandomcom-20200214-history
Indians
The history of the Indian subcontinent stretches back at least 9,000 years to the city-states of the Indus Valley. With the second-largest population, fourth-biggest economy, and biggest democracy in the world today, India's extraordinary history was shaped in many ways by its commercial and cultural wealth. After a century of British East India Company rule, events sparked a battle between the Company's Indian soldiers (sepoys) and forces loyal to the Company. Although nearly another century would pass before complete Indian independence, the British East India Company would never be as powerful again. The Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties India campaign simulates events during India's First War for Independence. Features *Starts with two elephant-mounted Brahmin units instead of an Explorer. *Villagers cost Wood instead of Food. *Villagers arrive at no cost with most Home City Shipments. *Livestock cannot be harvested for Food, but can be tasked to Sacred Fields for experience points. Units Gurkha The Gurkha is a powerful Indian long-range skirmisher unit. The Gurkhas are a Nepalese ethnic group who originally claimed to be descendents of the northern India Rajputs, but who took their famous name from the small state of Gurkha in Nepal, which they conquered in the early sixteenth century. Known for their short, curved sword called a kukri, the Gurkhas served in the armies of India and of Great Britain during World War I and World War II. Howdah The Howdah is a sturdy Indian cavalry unit featuring a carriage full of archers that fire devastating long-range attacks, causing great damage to cavalry, artillery, and siege units. Howdah is the traditional name for a carriage that is strapped across an elephant's back, allowing it to carry human riders, including the "mahout," the beast's human handler. Although elephants have been used in warfare for centuries, the Mauryan Empire of ancient India first used the howdah in combat in about 300 BCE. Siege Elephant The Siege Elephant is an incredibly tough Indian siege unit, essentially a Culverin mounted on the back of an elephant. It does massive damage to buildings, ships, and other siege. While elephants were not very effective as siege weapons, many armies tried to capitalize on the beast's strength or size when attacking enemy fortifications, and in some instances, the light cannon were mounted on the Howdah, or carriage, that was secured atop an elephant's back. Sowar The Sowar is a quick heavy cavalry unit that brandishes a powerful talwar saber from atop a camel, and it is effective against archers and skirmishers. Its speed is perhaps the Sowar's greatest asset, as it is able to cover great distances in a short duration. It can be trained at the Caravanserai. In Persian, the word "sowar" literally means "the one who rides." During the British East India Company's occupation of the Indian subcontinent, "sowar" was used in reference to native cavalry units in the Company's employ. Rajput The Rajput is a heavy Indian infantry unit that is extremely effective at countering cavalry. Members of the Rajput warrior caste were known for using the unique and deadly pata, a sword-like weapon where the blade and the gauntlet were integrated into a single piece that was held by the wielder. Earlier iterations of the pata were said to have started at 10 inches in length, with later variations reaching a length of nearly 44 inches. Zamburak The Zamburak is an Indian light cavalry unit with a mounted gun that inflicts great damage on heavy cavalry. A zamburak is a small weapon carried on and fired from the back of a camel. The name comes from the Arabic "zambur," meaning hornet. Before gunpowder, early versions of the camel-mounted gun featured a bolt-firing crossbow that produced a buzzing twang at discharge, which gave the weapon its name. Sepoy The Sepoy' is a native Indian musketeer unit that has less range and less attack than other Musketeer units, but has more hitpoints and a bonus against cavalry, even in ranged mode. By definition, the "sepoy" is an indigenous soldier serving in the armed forces of a European power. The most commonly known example is a native Indian fighting for the British occupational forces in India, starting in the sixteenth century. Mahout Lancer The Mahout Lancer is an Indian melee cavalry unit that moves faster than any other elephant and is extremely resilient, able to move in close to infantry and fight for long periods without depleting its high number of hitpoints. Mahout is the traditional name for one who trains and handles a domesticated elephant, a practice that has occurred for more than 3,000 years. In Hindu culture, elephants were highly respected as a manifestation of the elephant god Ganesh, the god of good luck. The Game During The Asian Dynasties time-period, the Mughal Empire controlled India and much of the region around it. The most significant detail about the Indian economy is that their villagers cost wood instead of food. Lots of wood will be required early on in the game since not only must villagers be built with it, but it will also be required to build houses and any other buildings needed early on. Like the Dutch, playing India will require quite a bit of change from the traditional civilizations. The Indian decks will completely lack any villager cards, yet they make up for this in a big way. Most homecity shipments also send one villager along with them, similar to how German shipments also send Uhlans. This opens up a few interesting early game possibilities, since without the villager cards they will be able to send other shipments to carve out a strategy in the Discovery Age. The Indians also have another unique ability. Due to their reverence for cows, they are unable to use them as a food source. Instead they can place the herdables into a Sacred Field (a substitute for a livestock pen) to generate extra experience points. Wonders *Tower of Victory *Agra Fort *Karni Matar *Charminar Gate *Taj Mahal External link *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties official site *The Indians - Age of Empires III Heaven *India (Age of Empires III) - Age of Empires Wiki Category:Civilizations Category:Asian civilizations